To Tame a Living God
|commanders1=Commander *Name Classifed* General Nikolai Moskvin Officer Dasha Fedorovich Natasha |commanders2=General Shinzo Nagama Yuriko Admiral Naomi Shirada General Kenji Tenzai Prince Tatsu Emperor Yoshiro |forces1= Several platoons of infantry (Conscripts, Flak Troopers, War Bears, Tesla Troopers) Squadron of Badger transport planes Several mechanized divisions (Soviet vehicles) An Apocalypse Tank division Several MIG flights A squadron of Kirov Airships Several squadrons of Twinblade attack choppers Detatchment of the Soviet Navy (on standby) |forces2=Palace Garrison (Imperial Warriors, Tankbusters, Shinobi, Tengus, VXs Several veteran mechanized divisions (under Gen. Kenji) Several companies of Elite Imperial Infantry (under Gen. Shinzo) Detatchment of Imperial Navy (under Admiral Shirada) A King Oni division A Wave Force Artillery division Possible reinforcements from the Imperial Defense Forces stationed in the Yamanashi and Shizuoka prefectures. |casual1=Heavy Entire Badger squadron Several infantry platoons Several Apocalypse Tanks Several Kirov Airships Numerous other vehicles/aircraft damaged, destroyed |casual2=Critically High All Imperial Infrastructure within the Palace complex captured or destroyed The Imperial Palace was razed Imperial Navy detachment decimated Dozens of Imperial infantry platoons captured, killed or missing All mechanized divisions almost totally destroyed King Oni division destroyed in action Countless veteran sailors, pilots, soldiers killed or missing Palace Garrison decimated, only a handful escaped The Emperor, three high ranking Imperial generals (Shinzo, Naomi, Kenji) and several other members of the Imperial Shogunate were killed in combat or as collateral damage }} Operation "To Tame a Living God" involves a pivotal siege of the Imperial Palace Complex on Mt. Fuji; where, thanks to the efforts of Commander *Name Classifed*, General Nikolai Moskvin, and the introduction of the Apocalypse Tanks into the scene, the resulting death of Emperor Yoshiro and three high-ranking Imperial generals brought the fall of the Empire. Background Prior to the start of the operation, Soviet Premier Cherdenko personally promoted Commander *Name Classifed* to General of the Armed Forces of the Soviet Union. This promotion followed the apparent assasination attempt on the Premier, and the death of accused traitor, General Krukov. As of the transmission, the Soviet Union was back on the offensive, and had regained control over much of the territory lost to the Empire of the Rising Sun's initial invasion. Only a few territories facing the Pacific had yet to be freed from Imperial control. However, instead of evicting the last of the Empire's forces from Soviet soil, Premier Cherdenko ordered the newly promoted General *Name Classifed* to lead an attack on the Japanese mainland. Instead of preparing for a lengthy invasion of all of the Empire's territories, the Premier ordered General to attack the Imperial Palace at the base of Mt. Fuji, and to assassinate the Empire's leader: Emperor Yoshiro. It was hoped, that with his death, the Imperial government would be decapitated and thrown into chaos, resulting in the collapse of the Empire of the Rising Sun's will to fight. This would knock the Empire out of the war, allowing the Union to focus all its resources on crushing the Allies once again. Shortly after the Premier's briefing, Dr. Gregor Zelinsky contacted the new General, and attempted to tell him the truth - that this reality was caused by Soviet intervention in the space-time continuum, the Empire of the Rising Sun never existed in the previous reality, and that Cherdenko was not to become Premier of the Soviet Union. The Soviet scientist's tirade may have easily come off as the ravings of a madman, but the doctor stressed one crucial and relevant point - beware of Cherdenko! He is not to be trusted... Meanwhile, the Empire of the Rising Sun, facing an imminent Soviet invasion on their homeland, Japan, hd been recently strengthening defensive positions, including some vital regions, such as the capital city, Tokyo, all of the coastline facing the shores of the Soviet Union, many Japanese ports, military installations, government buildings, public utility systems (water, electricity etc.), and most important of all, the Emperor's home, the Imperial Palace at the foot of Mt. Fuji. Should the Emperor be captured or killed, it would sound a death knell for the Empire of the Rising Sun. Force Composition Soviet Forces For this operation, General *Name Classifed* and General Nikolai Moskvin were appointed to lead the forces the Union would be committing to the assault. On standby in the Union's Pacific Airfields, were an entire squadron of Soviet Badger precision bomber/transport aircraft. Some of the Union's best paratrooper platoons were requisitioned to be dropped from these planes as the first wave of the Soviet attack. Forming the second wave of the attack was a division of the Union's elite Apocalypse Tanks, escorting two MCVs. These forces would use the cover of the paradrop to infiltrate the area in order to establish a staging point for the assault on the Palace. Also on standby was a Naval strike group from the Soviet Pacific Fleet, berthed in Vladivostok. They were requisitioned to escort and transport the Soviet Union's land forces across the Sea of Japan to make landfall on the coastline of the Shizuoka prefecture. Their orders were to maintain a beachhead on the coastline, to facilitate further Soviet strikes on the surrounding area. They were not to provide support for the attack on the Imperial Palace unless they were requisitioned via a Soviet Naval Dock within the mission area. The final wave of Soviet forces was represented by military units the Air and Land branches of the Soviet Military. When requisitioned by the Soviet Generals, they would bring to bear the entire Soviet arsenal against the Empire's forces. Making up the third wave were the following: *Several elite MIG flights flew across the Sea of Japan to be stationed at the beachhead. When requisitioned via an Airbase in the mission area, they would maintain Soviet air-superiority over the Imperial Palace once all AA defenses were disabled. *Kirov Airships were escorted by the Soviet Pacific Fleet to the Japanese coastline. From their, they could be requisitioned, through an Airbase in the mission area, to fly bombing runs against Imperial forces in the Palace. *Several of the Union's best Twinblade squadrons flew over to be stationed at the beachhead. When requisitioned via an Airbase in the mission area, they would provide Soviet Ground Forces close-fire support. *Numerous Soviet infantry platoons sailed with the Soviet Pacific Fleet to help secure the beachhead, and to aid in the assault on the Palace. They could be requisitioned by the Soviet Generals from any Barracks in the mission area. *Transported via the Fleet, some of the Union's best armored/mechanized divisions sailed over the Sea of Japan to join the assault on the Imperial Palace. The Soviet Generals could call on their aid through the use of a Soviet War Factory in the mission area. *Other Soviet forces/space assets assigned to facilitate off-map strikes/support protocols were moved into position accordingly, but could only be accessed after Commanders on the ground earned enough protocol points to gain authorization. Imperial Forces The Imperial military had stepped up security at key facilities, cities and installations all across the country, in the face of an imminent Soviet attack. The Imperial Palace, and its resident, the Emperor Yoshiro was the most important of all on the list. With this designation, the Empire's greatest Generals, and most elite divisions were all deployed withing a few kilometers of the Imperial Palace. Crown Prince Tatsu remained in his command center, coordinating the military's efforts to prepare the rest of Japan for invasion. Tatsu left overall command of the forces in the area of the Palace, to General Shinzo Nagama, Admiral Naomi Shirada, General Kenji Tenzai, and Emperor Yoshiro. Prior to the Soviet paradrop however, the only Imperial forces within the Palace complex itself, were the elite members of the Palace Garrison. Making up the palace garrison were the following: *Several platoons of Imperial Warriors *Several platoons of Tankbusters *A handful of the Imperial Shinobi *A detachment of Burst Drones from Imperial Counter-Intelligence. *Several Defender VX Nano-cores *Several Jet Tengu flights *A handful of Mecha Tengus *Several Chopper VX squadrons *A handful of Striker VXs The garrison were stationed at key entryways and buildings around the palace grounds. A majority of their forces were stationed in a fully equipped Imperial base, in the shadow of the Imperial Palace. Ground defenses seemed surprisingly light. Anti-air defenses however, were exceptionally heavy and concentrated in the vicinity of the Imperial Palace. The garrison alone, although sufficient to stop a lone assassin (in theory, if they were on full alert and not complacent), seemed ineffective and under-equipped to stave off a full-scale attack. Fortunately, the recent step up in internal security across mainland Japan meant that the Palace garrison was not alone. An entire King Oni division was moved into the palace grounds, intergrated into the Palace garrison and kept in storage, but on high alert. Also stationed within minutes of the Palace complex, were three fully manned and upgraded Imperial bases, where the three top Imperial Generals stationed themselves. These bases acted as staging points for more advanced Imperial forces, ready to act as off-map reinforcements to the Palace garrison. The bases were even equipped to facilitate requests for off-map strikes and top secret protocols, should Imperial commanders request them. The forces under the Imperial Commanders were also quite formidable: *General Shinzo Nagama, the Emperor's Shadow, has the Empire's finest Infantry companies under his direct command, and will not hesitate to use their years of training and numbers to overwhelm a potential enemy. Shinzo also has a division of Wave Force Artillery vehicles and Imperial Aircraft squadrons on standby to back up his already formidable infantry. *Admiral Naomi Shirada, the Empire's greatest maritime commander, commands the most elite detachments of the formidable Imperial Domestic Fleet. Her presence can turn any body of water from an asset, to a liability for any enemy of the Empire. Her ships are under orders to provide Imperial land forces with long range fire support, and to prevent any opposing naval elements from supporting an attack on the Palace. *General Kenji Tenzai, one of the Empire's youngest military leaders, brings the best of the Empire's vast arsenal of mechanized and armored vehicles to defend the Palace if necessary. He also commands the Empire's elite transforming units (Jet/Mecha Tengus, Striker/Chopper VXs, Sea/Sky Wing), as well as the more advanced ones (King Onis). Each of the three commanders also had a compliment of extra Nano-cores and MCVs (ready to move out in a moment's notice); should the Imperial generals feel it necessary to quickly build forward bases within the Palace grounds to reinforce the garrison. Additional reinforcements are also available from Imperial Defense Forces stationed in the nearby Yamanashi and Shizuoka prefectures, should the three Imperial Generals require reinforcements of their own. Not even Emperor Yoshiro himself is unprepared for a fight; for it is rumored that beneath his palace, Yoshiro has in storage, a personal King Oni battle-mech. Should Imperial forces fail to stop the opposing attack force from destroying the Palace, the Emperor may escape the ruins of the Palace, and jump into the battle himself. This unique King Oni features the following: *New Nano-compound armor. Allows the Emperor's King Oni to absorb even more damage than a normal King Oni does. *Emblazoned in ceremonial red paint, distinguishing the battle-walker apart from the white ones used in the military. *Patriotic symbols/kanji, inspiring nearby Imperial forces to fight with even greater fervor and determination, knowing that their ancestors are watching, and that their beloved leader is fighting side-by-side with them. *Ornate Samurai Headgear, granting added protection to the pilot as well as telling opponents just who they are about to fight against. *More powerful eyebeams, than standard issue ones found in regular King Oni mechs. *Shoulder mounted anti-aircraft missile batteries, to allow the Emperor to down threats in the sky. Despite its power, the mech is of course assumed to be used as a last resort. Should it be destroyed, it may cause Imperial forces in the area to lose the will to fight, seeing their Emperor cast down. Act 1: Cloak and ADK-45 Paratrooper Assault A huge armada of Badgers, modified as paradrop transports for this operation's purpose, started the operation as it paradropped Soviet infantry units on the Imperial Palace at Mount Fuji, but almost all of them were eliminated by superior Imperial AA Defences. Distracting the Guards A Conscript and a War Bear, forced to go solo after the paradrop was nearly blown to pieces, had to sneak past Imperial Warriors and Nanocore guards in their bid to find and assassinate the Emperor. Fortunately for them, the Imperial Warriors were so bored of their jobs, and the Conscript took this to his advantage to create a distraction via shooting at an explosive barrel. The Assassination Attempt The Conscript, after creating the distraction, then heads to the garden to assassinate Emperor Yoshiro - which, unfortunately, turned out to be an android decoy - he and the bear were taken prisoners for their botched-up attempt on his life. Act 2: Apocalyptic Assault The distraction, according to Dasha, allowed Soviet MCVs to land near the Palace, leading to the introduction of the ever-dreaded Apocalypse Tanks that had arrived to lead the imminent Soviet assault. Imperial Counterattack Psi-Commando Yuriko, the Empire's potentional bioweapon was seen several times and put up a memorably good fight against the USSR - but she died in her final battle at the iron hands of the Soviet Commander. More Tsunami Tanks and Mecha Tengus attempted to join up with the King Onis and Wave Force Artilleries to destroy the Soviets but in an ensuring Battle the Imperial Army was slowly destroyed. The Soviets later expanded to get more Ore and built up a sizable army while Drakon Shells were fired from Apocalypse Tanks, leveling more King Onis and V4s were launched all over the place shelling the Imperial Base Defenses. The Imperial forces sent another wave of Tsunami Tanks and Jet Tengus after the Soviets but the Soviet MiGs fired their powerful missiles at the transforming jets, while Hammer Tanks buried the Tsunami Tanks in a hail of 85mm Cannon Fire. Getting upset with the Soviets the Imperials sent 5 Battalions of King Onis but the King Oni ended up falling to the Drakon Cannon fire. Several Apocalypse tanks fell and were destroyed by the Wave Force Artilleries, but squadrons of Twinblades destroyed the Artillery before they could completely level the tanks. Act 3: The Imperial Trinity After the Soviet invasion force finish constructing their invasion base on the area, the 3 Imperial Commanders, Shinzo, Kenji and Naomi, showed up on the scene and used every means available and every trick in their respective books to stop the Soviet Commander and the invasion force from assassinating their beloved Emperor - but each and all of them slowly ended up on the wrong side of an Apocalypse Tank's Drakon cannons. Objective Shinzo Shinzo sent as many Tsunami Tanks, King Oni Battlewalkers, Wave Force Artilleries, Striker VXs, Mecha and Jet Tengus at the Soviet Commander as he can, but all of them ended up being destroyed. Tesla Troopers were destroying Walker after Walker, Hammer Tanks destroyed Mecha Tengu after Mecha Tengu, Strikers were being rained on with fire by Twinblades, MiGs fired their Matryoskhas on all Imperial Aircraft - Tengus more likely - and finally, the Apocalypses used their Cannons to incinerate the King Onis and Wave Force Artilleries. Once cleared, the Apocalypses' Drakon Cannons opened fire and in a matter of time, Shinzo's VIP Bunker was reduced to flaming cinders. His last recorded transmission was this: "''I die with Honor. You will not!" Objective Naomi Naomi attempted to use Shogun Battleships, a platoon of Tsunami Tanks, King Onis, Wave Force Artilleries, Sea Wings, Naginata Cruisers and Jet Tengus, but all of them were sunk by Moskvin's Navy. Torpedos fired away from Akulas and into unfortunate Shogun Battleships, Stingrays activated their Tesla Weapons, Sky Wings were downed by Bullfrogs, Naginatas were destroyed by Kirovs, while Twinblades and Dreadnoughts start striking Naomi's Base. Scenes of apocalyptic devastation unfolded as the once-proud Imperial Navy sank below the waves. Finally, rendered vulnerable to attack, Naomi's VIP Bunker was destroyed by a volley of V4 Rockets from Dreadnoughts. Her last recorded message was: "Who are you?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Objective Kenji The Soviet Commander takes upon revenge against Kenji for assaulting Leningrad by sending more Tanks and infantry at his base. Kenji threw as many robots, Tanks, aircraft and walkers at the Commander as he could, but all of them ended up being destroyed by Kirov bombs, Twinblade airstrikes and Drakon Cannons. MiGs launched their missiles at the Imperial Air Force, Conscripts unleashed their assault rifles on the Imperial Infantry, Hammer Tanks prepare to open fire on the Tsunami Tanks as Natasha sneaked past the Imperial Forces, while Apocalypse Tanks were seen blowing Kenji's King Onis. With the hyperactive shogun's army now gone, Natasha called an airstrike on Kenji's VIP Bunker - upon destruction, Kenji transmitted one last message: "My Emperor... '''I have failed you!!!". Act 4: Siege of the Imperial Palace After the Soviet Commander have eliminated all the Imperial commanders from the picture and assaulted the Instant Power Plants, he then freed the captured Soviet combat units which, up until now, were held hostage for their failed attempt to assassinate the Emperor. Liberating the Comrade The Soviet Army headed to the prison camp, rescuing the Captured Bear and Conscript while fending off retaliation attacks from Tsunami Tanks. The Conscript thanked them for rescuing them, having got sick of the fish his captors force-fed him. The Imperials retaliated against that Liberation by sending a huge Chopper VX, Jet Tengu and Sky-Wing Armada but the Soviets counterattacked with MiGs. The Comrade was evacuated from the area while the MiGs protected the Apocalypse Tanks from Chopper VX Copters. Jet Tengu went down one by one and later on the Imperial Air Force was almost no more. Target: Power Generators The last of the Imperial Navy were destroyed by the Soviet Navy and the Generators slowly got destroyed by the Stingrays and Dreadnoughts while Akulas fended off the Swimming Tengus, Tsunami Tanks and Yari Subs. As a response to the destroyed power generators the Imperials sent an Shogun Battleship and Naginata cruiser wave to destroy the Soviet Fleet but Akulas fired ultratorpedos at their hulls while Dreadnoughts launch V4 Rockets at the Imperial Navy and thus sinking em. The Soviets expand with the Sputniks to get more ore to build more heavier Tier 3 units. Target: Imperial Palace Once both Bonus Objectives were complete, the almost full Soviet army then besieged the Imperial Palace with all their firepower and might. Kirovs dropped bombs on the Wave Force Base Defenses, V4s were launching Rockets at the Defender VXs, Conscripts swarmed Imperial Warriors, Twinblades were firing on the Imperial Tanks and Apocalypse Tanks start firing its Drakon Cannons on the Palace. However, the destruction of the biggest Imperial Base, to the Soviets' surprise, revealed a red King Oni - Emperor Yoshiro's personal Battle Mech, piloted by none other than the Emperor of the Rising Sun himself. Act 5: Objective Yoshiro After the destruction of the Imperial Palace, Yoshiro, in his own King Oni, left the remains and used his mech's AA Missiles to down several Soviet aircraft, Eye-beams to disintergrate some vehicles and massive limbs to crush several of the Union's mighty tanks; showing how formidable he was in a one-on-one fight. He then proceeds to punish the rest of the Soviet assault force for insulting him in his own home territory and garden. As word of their Emperor's emergence onto the battlefield spread, remaining Imperial forces rallied to assist him in driving out the Soviet assault force. Unfortunately for them, despite all their effort, the Soviets stood their ground and counterattacked. Leading the attack were the Union's most elite Kirov Airships, Twinblades and Apocalypse Tanks. It may even be possible that the Soviet Commander called down an Orbital Dump on the Emperor's location to halt his advance. Under their combined fire, Emperor Yoshiro was cast down, his King Oni blown to pieces, and he himself killed by the physical shock of his battle-mech disintegrating around him. Any remaining Imperial forces within the Palace complex immediately fled, surrendered, or even committed suicide, as their morale and resolve was finally shattered with the death of their Emperor. Aftermath Without their beloved Emperor and his vision to lead the Empire of the Rising Sun, the destruction of so much military hardware, the occupation of Japanese soil, and the crushing loss of morale among the Empire's remaining soldiers, it lead to one final and clear conclusion: The Empire of the Rising Sun was no more. Japan and her territories were fated to join the USSR as one of their socialist republics; another conquest, and stepping stone to the Soviet Union's ultimate goal of achieving a global communist state - though "People's Republic of Japan" may not be a very nice sounding title at all to some. UPDATE: Yuriko's status In the end of WWIII, although her psionic reign of terror was all but over in this fateful battle, it was revealed that Yuriko Matsui was ''far from terminated - she was merely knocked unconscious, found in the remains of the once-magnificent Palace by Allied forces. The victorious Allied soldiers have taken the PSI-Commando into complete max-security isolation in a Guam detention facility, known as '''Camp Dakota. A ''fatal'' mistake. Category:Soviet Red Alert III missions